


Take Me

by SunD



Category: Far Cry 4
Genre: AU, M/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Pseudo-Incest, Rating May Change, Unhealthy Relationships, adoptive Father/Son Incest
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:46:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28915578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunD/pseuds/SunD
Summary: 尽管那男人的句子总以我的孩子来起头，但贝根从不让艾杰喊他养父，或者爸爸、爹地、随便什么让人联想到父亲这个角色的词语。在通常情况下，没人能对凯拉特的独裁者直呼其名，宫殿里的大多数人只敢称他作国王明，也许亲密一些的，叫他明。除了悠玛，悠玛偶尔会叫他贝根，然而她更喜欢用他们的母语来交流。贝根可能还有一个中文名字，艾杰有时会注意到这一点，每当悠玛开始说广东话的时候，它的读音听上去并不那么像贝根。但你依然能在国王的宫殿里听见他名字的读音无处不在。快乐的、悲伤的、疑惑的，各种情绪的，撒娇的，甚至几乎充满了孩子气的命令式的。出于国王过度的放纵，艾杰早已养成了各种冒犯的习惯，而贝根只是任由他去。贝根，你去哪了；贝根，吃饭了吗；贝根，陪我睡觉；以及，贝根，我……后来贝根·明不得不承认，无论如何悠玛都说对了一点，这确实不是一个好主意。
Relationships: Ajay Ghale/Pagan Min, Ajay Ghale/Sabal
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 更改的背景：1.艾杰八岁时伊什瓦莉去世，十岁时被贝根领养  
> 2.可能会根据文章需要更改其他原作的时间线和设定

艾杰知道对贝根·明而言，他或多或少是有些不同的。

尽管那男人的句子总以我的孩子来起头，但贝根从不让艾杰喊他养父，或者爸爸、爹地、随便什么让人联想到父亲这个角色的词语。在通常情况下，没人能对凯拉特的独裁者直呼其名，宫殿里的大多数人只敢称他作国王明，也许亲密一些的，叫他明。除了悠玛，悠玛偶尔会叫他贝根，然而她更喜欢用他们的母语来交流。贝根可能还有一个中文名字，艾杰有时会注意到这一点，每当悠玛开始说广东话的时候，它的读音听上去并不那么像贝根。

但你依然能在国王的宫殿里听见他名字的读音无处不在。快乐的、悲伤的、疑惑的，各种情绪的，撒娇的，甚至几乎充满了孩子气的命令式的。出于国王过度的放纵，艾杰早已养成了各种冒犯的习惯，而贝根只是任由他去。

_贝根，你去哪了；贝根，吃饭了吗；贝根，陪我睡觉；_ 以及， _贝根，我……_

后来贝根·明不得不承认，无论如何悠玛都说对了一点， _这确实不是一个好主意_ 。

×××

“贝根，你为什么选择我？”

他在某个入睡前的夜晚又问了一次这个问题，并没有得到一个确切的答复。凯拉特的国王只是停下正在读的故事，眯着眼睛看他，过了好一会，发出一声混合笑意和叹息的声音。

“你很乖，艾杰。”贝根说，他把手放在艾杰的头上，从前额到后脑，梳理出一道弧线，轻轻地抚摸，“没人能够拒绝一个好孩子。”

对一个十岁的男孩来说，艾杰的头发有些长了，刘海一直盖过了额头，福利院显然缺少精力照顾到每一个沉默寡言的孩子。贝根没有叫人帮他打理，他的手指穿过艾杰浓密的黑发，柔软的发丝缠绕在指尖。有点痒，但贝根似乎享受这种亲密的触感，他看着艾杰的眼神在朦胧的灯光下面有种遥远而笨拙的柔和。艾杰产生了一种预感，他或许永远都不会从贝根那里得到问题的答案。

在艾杰彻底闭上眼睛之前，贝根关掉了台灯。“睡吧，孩子。”他的嘴唇落在艾杰的额头上，留下一个轻轻的吻。

艾杰有时会回想起第一次见到贝根·明的那一天。那是个很特别的日子，天很晴，景色很美，艾杰从没见过这么高、这么漂亮的山。他坐在直升机窗口的位置向外俯瞰，喜马拉雅山脉白色的雪在男孩的脚下熠熠生辉。艾杰并不一直喜欢白色，白色代表悲惨，他关于母亲的记忆大部分都是白色。白色的被单，白色的天花板，医生白色的外套，以及被病痛所折磨的女人惨白的脸色。伊什瓦莉最终在白色中走向死亡，身躯在火焰中化作一抔尘土，骨灰盅上的日期永恒地刻下了1996。

但喜马拉雅的白是一种好的白，美丽的白，一种纯洁到他为之叹服的白。直升机呼啸的桨叶将他带向这片雪，即将落地的时候，艾杰闭上眼睛，冷冽的寒风从敞开的舱门灌进来，他裹紧了外套，听见地面上传来凯拉特的欢迎。

有人把他从机舱里抱出来。

他在某个人结实又宽阔的肩膀上靠了一会，鼻尖感受到一种沐浴过后的湿气，还有一些混合了香氛与古龙水的气味。艾杰的鼻子一向灵敏，他有时会在打扮得西装革履的男人身上闻到类似的味道，即便那些人从不离他这么的近。对方弯下腰，把他放在地面，那股复杂的香味随之散开。艾杰睁开了眼睛。

“欢迎回来，艾杰，我的孩子。”起身之前，男人温柔地揉了揉他的脑袋，艾杰名字的发音停留在他的唇舌上，在高昂的语调中变得过分华丽。古怪，这是艾杰的第一印象。他仰起头，阳光描绘着这古怪家伙的轮廓，洒落在他金色的头发上，在远处白色的映衬下闪烁迷人的光辉。“从今往后，”那声音颇有些感慨，“凯拉特就是你的家了。”

艾杰野兽般的直觉几乎从不出错。贝根·明毫无疑问是个奇怪的家伙。包括但不限于那张喋喋不休的嘴，以及衣柜里成列相同的粉色西装。大部分时间艾杰甚至不觉得他是一个成年人，至少不是艾杰仰慕并想要成为的那一种。

“我应该叫你爸爸吗？”

来到凯拉特的第二个月他才想起来问这个问题，有点奇怪，但鉴于第一个月的时候他几乎不怎么说话，也并不经常能够见到贝根，还算合理。“爸爸”这个词语对这个十岁男孩来说还很陌生，他说得有些别扭，差点咬到自己的舌头。很明显在艾杰开口之前贝根未曾考虑过这个问题。“等等，什么？你刚才是不是说——”他皱了皱鼻子，脸上流露出一种微妙的神情，看起来有点高兴，又有点像厌恶，你永远搞不清楚。艾杰赶在他做出真正的回答让气氛变得更加尴尬之前改口：“或者国王明，贝根，不知道你喜欢哪种。”他把食物咽下去，在椅子上不安地挪动屁股，故作成熟来掩饰紧张，“只是，呃，总得有个称呼。”

“贝根。”贝根盯着他沉默了两秒，叉起一块牛排送进嘴里，耸了耸肩，“贝根就很好。”

艾杰松了口气。并不是说他真的想叫贝根爸爸……之类的，艾杰的确幻想过很多次父亲的样子，大部分时候这些幻想高大、英俊、有点温柔，偶尔也会完全相反——考虑到伊什瓦莉拒绝描述他，甚至提到他——但绝不是贝根这样的，绝不是。

“我最近时常在想，我是不是有点太过怠慢了你。”贝根慢吞吞地说，用刀叉在空气中比划，“亲爱的，你知道我是个国王，国王总是很忙。”艾杰自然知道这点，严格来看今天只能算得上他们之间的第三次见面，面对面产生了交流的那一种，而不是男人打着电话从他面前路过或者在下属的簇拥下远远地打个招呼。 _所以这顿晚餐是某种程度的补偿。所有放在他面前的这些与华丽布置格格不入的汉堡、薯条、可乐，他这个年龄段孩子爱吃的一切东西。垃圾食品。它们是一种道歉。_ 贝根望着他的神色里带了讨好的意味，说出去让人不可置信。艾杰不觉得他有必要这样做。不觉得自己值得。

“我真的没有带孩子的经验。”贝根顿了顿，按按自己的太阳穴，好像他即将要说的话让他头疼，“好吧，没有太多。这是一个漫长的学习过程，对你我来说都是。我知道你不怎么爱说话，也不善于表达自己的情绪——这点和你，呃，某些人正相反。所以我不会要求你对我多热情，但是，孩子，不要太拘谨了，你总是可以把这里当成你的家。”

贝根褐色的眼睛凝望他，他们对视，艾杰嘴里的食物失去了味道，觉得自己仿佛被抓住了。他往后缩了缩，看到贝根的眼里闪过一丝失望。 _贝根的确是真诚的，尽管这个男的外表看上去是那么玩世不恭。_ 但艾杰不知道该如何回应，自从母亲死后，已经很久没有人真正地关心过他。他独自在福利院生活了两年，不算长，但也足以学会了大部分人不会就这样毫无理由地将已经年满十岁的孩子带出福利院并改变他们的人生——对等待被领养的孩子们来说，十岁早已超过了最好的年纪——更何况贝根是一名富有的国王。艾杰选择抛出疑问：“为什么是我？”

“我会让盖瑞陪你玩的。”贝根移开了视线。


	2. 第二章

艾杰在凯拉特的第二个生日过得很热闹。严格来说，不算是他期望的那种热闹，但也不坏。贝根宫殿的客厅挂满了愚蠢的字母气球和缎带，甚至遮住了他那幅巨大的肖像。闪闪发光的礼炮金粉撒到地上桌上衣服上，到处都是。瓦娜明天早上一定得打扫很长时间。艾杰吃了一口前菜，尽量不让自己去想贝根趁他呆呆地站着，身上洒满了彩色纸屑的时候用相机拍下的那些照片看起来该有多么傻。他太紧张了，被突如其来的惊喜吓傻，只希望这些图片以后不会被人打印出来贴在宫殿外的墙上，就像贝根的那些招贴画一样。

大部分围坐在餐桌边上的人艾杰都不认识，也不觉得他们会认识他。显然这些家伙们都是为贝根而来，具体到底来做些什么并不重要。除了贝根以外，在场他唯一熟悉的人只有盖瑞。但他只是站在门口看守，偶尔回头张望两眼，摆出一副无奈的表情。

“所以，今天是个重要的日子。”贝根坐在餐桌的那一头，微微地合拢双手，开始发表讲话，“我的孩子，艾杰，迎来了他的十二岁生日。”他看起来很高兴，高兴得有些过头，说话的音调甜蜜地上扬了两个音阶。好像这不仅仅只是一个小男孩的生日宴会，而是某种盛大的、隆重的节日。“十二岁，亲爱的。”艾杰没有反应，他叹了口气，重复道，“是时候该认识些新朋友了。”

空气一瞬间变得安静。餐桌上的所有眼睛都朝着他望过来，艾杰低下头盯着自己长出花的盘子，指腹神经质地反复磨蹭餐刀的边缘。那些视线落在他的头顶上，艾杰咬了咬嘴唇。他不是个善于和人交际的孩子，总是沉默寡言，缩在角落里试图将自己的存在感降到最低。就算是贝根也没能很快地改变这一点。但他能听见男人从椅子上站起来的声音，皮鞋踏在柔软的地毯上发出细小的摩擦声，越来越近。贝根微笑着越过长长的餐桌走到他身边，把手搭在他的肩膀上，迫使他抬起头来。

“别害羞。”贝根低头笑了笑，揽住艾杰的那只手轻轻地捏了捏他的肩膀。掌心的温热透过布料渗透到艾杰的皮肤，传递某种无声的安慰和鼓励。艾杰在椅子上缩了缩身子，抬起头。第一个看到的是坐在他左边的男人，头发乱糟糟的，一身皱巴巴的T恤和脏兮兮的夹克。大概三十岁出头，和贝根差不多的年纪，但更加不修边幅，远没有贝根那份几乎算得上固执的精致。他的袖子卷到手肘上方，露出粗壮的小臂。艾杰盯着这家伙袖口沾着的几块红色斑点——看上去有点像血迹——猜想他或许就是贝根总在通话时提到的那个保罗。

贝根从来不会这样。他的思绪有些飘走，忍不住拿这两个年龄相近的男人做对比。贝根从来不把袖子卷到手肘上，也从来无法忍受衣服沾上脏东西。“保罗。”男人张开口，把艾杰的注意力抓回地面。他瞥了一眼艾杰身后的贝根，很快把视线转回来，自我介绍道，“保罗·哈蒙。”

果然。“呃……你好？”他小声地回答，“我是艾杰。艾杰·格尔。”

保罗似乎愣了一下，视线又不由自主往艾杰身后瞥了一眼。这是关于贝根又一件有些奇怪的事，尽管收养了艾杰，贝根却没有让艾杰跟随他姓明，而是依旧保留艾杰原本的姓氏。一个连艾杰也不知道本尊到底长什么样的姓氏。但在这座宫殿里，没人会管他叫格尔。贝根不会，那些守卫们更不会。人人都叫他艾杰，对他的姓氏讳而不言。保罗犹豫了一下，咳嗽一声：“……艾杰。”他说。

贝根满意地点点头。接下来的是坐在保罗旁边的女人——比起真正的介绍，更像是一种排队走形式——她很漂亮，穿着华美的传统服饰，比起保罗显得更拘谨。艾杰好奇地看着她衣服上金光闪闪的装饰，她转过头来，露出一个不太自然的笑容。“诺尔·纳迦。”诺尔飞快地说了这么一句，转过脸去，仿佛有些害怕似的。贝根低声地嘟囔了一句，没有过多地为难她。

最后是悠玛。艾杰曾经见过悠玛几次，没有多熟悉，也没有多么近距离的接触。他仅仅只是知道她的名字，悠玛·刘——依旧是偷听来的。和贝根很亲密，他们来自同一个国家，或者同一个家庭，他并不非常清楚。在此之前，贝根从未正式将她介绍给他。只在悠玛用她那凶悍的眼神瞪着他，对他表露出显而易见的厌恶时挑起一边的眉毛，拖长她名字的音节来隐晦地揭示他的不悦。

悠玛讨厌他，从他们第一次见面开始——甚至之前。艾杰不知道理由。有时候他尝试思考他是否无意间对她做过什么冒犯的事情，不过很难得出一个确切的答案。悠玛望着他的眼神里带着一种强烈的愤怒、一种憎恨。那不应该是对着一个孩子会有的正常情绪，就好像她将对某种不存在的人或事物的怨恨投射在了艾杰的身上。

悠玛发出“嘶嘶”的声音，眯着眼睛打量他，然后咧嘴一笑，像一条扭曲的毒蛇冰冷地缠绕在艾杰的脖子上，让他呼吸一滞。他不知道自己是否在贝根的手掌下颤抖了，但他能听到贝根低沉的声音在他背后响起：“悠玛？”被责备的女人翻了个白眼，嘴里嘟囔了几句他听不懂的词语，然后才切换成英语。“你并没有真的在指望我就这么——”她说话的时候顿了一下，歪了歪脑袋，目光在贝根和艾杰之间来回移动，神色接近嘲笑，“接受，这个，对吧？因为如果你还没有完全失去理智，你就知道那不太可能。”

作为一个国王，贝根应该为悠玛的不敬所冒犯。可他只是摇摇头，不解地发出一声带着怜悯的叹息：“为什么你一定要这么粗鲁和固执呢，悠玛？”悠玛“哼”了一声，谈话不欢而散。在主菜上来之前，空气一度陷入焦灼。艾杰强迫自己抑制住逃走的冲动。所幸贝根的主厨对时间的把握很是巧妙，食物的香气打破了沉重的气氛，贝根亲自接过盘子放在艾杰的面前。“享受吧。”他抽身离开，身体的温度远离艾杰的后背，回到餐桌的另一头坐下。

悠玛保持了沉默，他们在贝根和保罗时不时的交谈之间结束晚餐。

×××

就像一个普通的生日派对一样，吃完蛋糕和许愿之后是接受礼物。

诺尔的礼物是一件皮草外套，咖啡色的，摸起来十分柔软。保罗的礼物是个手掌大的装饰雕像，金子打造的小象，在客厅的灯光下闪闪发光。至于悠玛……艾杰本不指望悠玛给他带来礼物，至少肯定没有什么好的、像样的礼物。然而悠玛拿出一个画卷丢在桌上，样子很随意，一点也不担心它或许会损坏。艾杰不得不怀疑她是否只是从路边随手撕下一张宣传画带了过来。他伸出手捡起画卷展开，意外地发现这是一张唐卡。不是那种太过传统、太有宗教色彩的，更多地像是一幅生动的故事画卷，绘制了不同的景色和动物。

“……谢谢。”艾杰把唐卡重新卷起来收好，想着他或许能把它挂在卧室的床头。至少会比挂贝根的肖像画要好得多。

“从来不知道你还对这些感兴趣。”贝根突然开口。悠玛懒洋洋地回答他：“也许你并没有你想象的那么了解我，兄弟。”

兄弟。艾杰敏锐地捕捉到这个词汇，这的确能解释悠玛对贝根毫无畏惧的态度，尽管他仍然无法理解悠玛对他的厌恶感到底从何而来。

“好吧。那么就只剩下我的礼物了。”贝根说，他再次站起来，走过来拍了拍艾杰的肩膀，“聚会结束了，你会在你的房间里看到的。”

艾杰点点头，不管怎么说，他都得承认这是他最期待的部分。上一年贝根送给他的礼物是一整套游戏机，完美抓住了这个年龄段男孩的心。他甚至都不知道凯拉特有这些东西，又或者是贝根特意为他额外准备的。任何看上去先进的电子产品似乎都与这个地方的环境格格不入，就连皇宫也是如此。他和保罗还有诺尔说了再见，目送他们离开，悠玛被贝根叫走了，留给他一个不屑的后脑勺。他从椅子上跳下来，盖瑞走进来帮他拿了东西，带他回去他的房间。

“贝根送了什么？”他迫不及待地问，盖瑞总是了解一切。盖瑞没有正面回答，笑着为他推开房间的门：“你马上就知道了。”

艾杰进入房间的第一眼就看到了放在床上的礼物盒。很大，大概有他整个人那么长。包装的风格一如既往是贝根式的华丽，艳丽的色彩上镶着金色的暗纹，顶上系了一个夸张的蝴蝶结。他小心翼翼地把丝带拆开，顺着纸张把外包装拆开，没怎么留下撕毁的痕迹。里面木质的箱子露了出来，上面有一个精致的锁头，插着一把小小的钥匙。艾杰把锁拧开，掀开盖子，屏住了呼吸。

那是一套弓箭。

不是一把普通的弓，绝对是一把漂亮的弓，漂亮到足以让艾杰见到它的第一眼就为之倾倒。他伸手拿起那把弓，抚摸它的表面。这是一把木制的传统弓，弓把扎实而光滑，表面刻着细腻的雕花，点缀镶嵌着金色的金属。艾杰抓住它，入手的分量沉甸甸的，考虑到它几乎与艾杰同等高度的个头来说，这分量却是不可思议地轻。

艾杰深呼吸，木头独特的味道渗透进他的呼吸里。他的指尖抚过花纹的表面，在雕刻中找到了他的名字。艾杰（Ajay）。这四个字母巧妙地隐藏在弓身的纹路里，与弓身融为一体。他盯着手里的弓笑起来，回忆起他曾在某个早晨和贝根随口提起过一句想和那些士兵们一起试试打猎。某种温热的暖流在他心中流淌。 _完美的礼物。_

“贝根现在在哪？”他转头问门边的盖瑞。后者看了一眼时间，回答：“悠玛将军十分钟前已经离开了，国王现在应该在二楼的阳台上。”

没有等盖瑞说完，艾杰带上他的新礼物，风一般地朝着阳台飞奔而去。


End file.
